Disposable diapers are a modern convenience which has found wide acceptance since their introduction by the diaper industry. The disposable nature of a disposable diaper has resulted in more freedom to travel by an individual user and those caring for the user. Unfortunately, the disposable convenience has also caused a form of pollution of the environment in that dirty, soiled diapers are readily found in public trash containers. The polluting situation is amplified primarily because the soiled disposable diaper, and any cleaning towels are not disposed of PROPERLY in a sealed individual container.
A further observation associated with the freedom of travel and the use of the disposable diaper is, that the individual user, for example a child, is exposed to an unsanitary surface during a change of diapers. A person caring for the child typically has a clean diaper, but does not have a pad to lay the child on to change the soiled diaper. If a pad is provided, it would be a separate item from the diaper, and would likely get soiled if used, and would be either disposed of, or carried around for subsequent washing. The net effect being that a child does not have a pad to lay on during a change of diaper situation. Towels, lotions and powders, and other toiletries, are also provided as separate items, typically in a diaper bag.
Thus, a need is seen to exist for a disposable diaper structure that maintains the disposable diaper characteristics, but that further provides structure, by example compartment structure, that includes a disposable pad for laying a child on during a diaper change, cleaning accessories, such as washing towels, and toiletries such as baby powders, lotions, and a sealable trash bag for disposal of all soiled and used items and their packaging material.